Queen of the Wood Elves
by CheveronChick
Summary: Yavanna, creator and protector of all things that grow spends some time in Greenwood during its fall, and has a message for its King.
1. Chapter 1

**Everything belongs to Tolkien.**

 _I very brief Tolkien dictionary:_

 **Yavanna** _ **:**_ One of the Ladies of the Valar, queen of the forests and responsible for all growing things. Also known to the Silvan Elves as "Kementari."

 **Melkor:** The dark Valar that Sauron follows, the true dark force of the world.

 **Battle Of The Beleriand:** First big battle between Elves and Melkor and his forces.

 **Thanks for coming, I hope you enjoy it!**

… **..**

I was not used to caring for beings other than the one's that grew. But there was something about you elves in particular that drew me in, perhaps it was the love my tree's had for you. I sensed it with every step I took.

I grew these forests, and cared for them still. Especially as Melkor's darkness began to darken their land. I created them and walk among them still, visiting these woods more often as time went on.

I came upon you by accident. I had heard the pain of the tree's and had come to comfort them, and had found elves suffering the same fate.

The dark creatures of Melkor were burning my tree's, and burning your home.

I marveled at the fierceness you fought with, trying desperately to hold a line long enough for those who couldn't fight to flee to safety. I recognized you, Thranduil. I remember the day your father died.

I had not seen so many children of the Iluvatar enter the halls since the battle of the Beleriand. I remember seeing your father, looking for you in the halls. He asked if I had seen you, to concerned for you to notice who I was.

When he realized that you had not made it to the halls, it seemed as if he did not know if he should rejoice or find sorrow. He knew as well as we did that the evil had not been defeated, and now it would fall on you, young Thranduil, to resist him.

I came upon you as you fought at the head of the line with the rest of your warriors. Fully prepared to die if only it gave you people another second to find safety. I know every thought is on your wife and young son. I wish I could help you, but I cannot.

It is against the rules.

Yet, I wander off to go find your wife and son. What I find saddens my heart. The host that was sent to protect your wife have been slain in her defense, and she has been bitten deeply by Wargs. Nearby your tiny son cries, his mother trying desperately to reach him. As if she has a chance to protect him from the Wargs that circle them.

It is against the rules, but today I will bend them.

I will more life into the forest around your wife and son, the roots reaching out to entrap the Wargs. Wrapping around them tightly like snakes, causing them to yelp and cry out in pain and terror.

I do not wish my tree's to know bloodshed, and so they release the beasts. But it was enough to send them scattering away from them, as I knew it would be. It is not my business to give life, and I would not attempt the take it from Mandos.

But your wife does not have to leave the world alone, and so I approach her. I cloak myself as a warrior and kneel by her side. She knows that I cannot save her, but only asks that I save your son. This tiny baby so young he does not yet have a name.

I smile, willing her peace and promise to protect the boy. And she enters the halls with a calm heart.

I wander over to the boy and look down at him, he has a few scratches but is otherwise unharmed. His cries ring out into the forests as if he is aware of everything that is happening around him.

I kneel down beside him, as I did with his mother. I gently place a hand atop his head, bringing him peace. His cries and tears stop, and I rise again.

It is against the rules.

But I will a tree to sprout up around him, raising him safely and securely into the sky and out of reach of Mellor's foul creatures. I stay in the clearing, long enough to hear the sound of more elves coming in search of their Queen and Prince.

I turn my back and make my way back home, leaving one brilliantly green tree in the middle of bloodshed and fire. A tiny elfling sleeping in the branches.

I came back to your woods many times since then, I have walked among you during celebrations. I was here for Legolas' coming of age celebration, walking among you disguised as one of your own.

Greenleaf, a most fitting name for your son, Thranduil.

The tree's whisper to me of their love for your people, and I can feel in your hearts you hold the same love for my tree's. Wood Elves, I hear others have begun to call you. Others might expect me to take slight offense, but I do not mind.

Your people seem to grow towards me the same as any plant might, and they seem to sense my presence even if they cannot see me.

I find myself seeking them out, in times of trouble. Adding my presence to their fight, and to their deaths. I find it comforts me and them, that they know of the gratitude from both me and my plants.

The other Valar see what I am doing, but they say nothing.

Your son in particular, I often see. Fighting on the front lines as you did, those long years ago. He look much like you, Thranduil. I find myself glad in my heart that I saved him.

I watched him, during his journey to destroy the ring. I whispered to my tree's of his safety, so that they might ease your heart. I whispered to the ents to save the halflings, and marched with them towards Saruman's pits I whispered a word of encouragement in his ear, when he stood before the Black Gates.

I was pleased when he and some of your people moved to help restore the lands that had been poisoned by Melkor. But he has left these shores now, gone to Valinor with most of the other elves.

I still walk among the tree's he helped to grow.

I watch you now, the last of your people to stand within this forest. Most have sailed, and those left are waiting for you to say goodbye. A king to his kingdom.

You have not moved for much time now, wallowing in the feelings from the tree's, not wanting to leave it behind.

I step forward from the tree's I stand beneath. Allowing you now to see me as I appear on the shores you will so soon reach. A simple green gown, grass greening where my feet kiss the earth and flowers growing in my hair.

You blink at me, surprised not to sense me but to see me. You have sensed me before, you knew that I was among you on those celebrations and during those battles. But you have yet to see me. You deeply bow, "Kementari."

I wait for you rise again to give you a warm smile, bending down I kiss your brow with gratitude, "Thank you."

The trees tremble with joy around us, flowers bloom on bushes and sprout from the earth. You look around you, giving the tree's a watery smile. I believe you are coming to sense that their affection for you will follow you to the shore of Valinor.

It is against the rules.

But I feel I can bend them one last time.

"Go find your son" The tree's whisper to you, urging you onward. For I have already disappeared from your view once again, I watch with my tree's as you depart the woods you have saved for the last time. Leaving them greener, and happier than ever before.

… **.**

 **As always, thank you so much for reading!**

 **I'd love to hear from you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't know what's wrong with me or why I keep adding more things to old stoires. Reguarless, I hope you enjoy!**

 **...**

We loved them, the ones of light. We loved to hear them sing with us and have them climbing playfully in our branches. We loved spending long nights under the stars with them and celebrating changing seasons. We loved watching these precious things grow before our eyes for so long it was hard to remember a time without their company.

Perhaps we loved them more than any immortal thing could love a fleeting friendship. We are a forest. We were an individual only within very close proximity, but we lived with one another. We were eternal here. But they were made to leave.

But our Lady loved them too.

She noticed them on the day our leaves first burned when she realized they were dying just as quickly as we. How hard they tried to put us out at first. She watched you flee with your young children. She met the tiny little prince we had been delighted to meet so recently.

She let our roots free to save him. At least we could give the king one good thing. The Wargs are gone running off not long after. The queen is dead, but the small one lives.

They have grown to be apart of us, somehow. We can feel how our souls affect all of yours, you try to help and love us. We are thankful.

We do not think our lady intended this life for us, so connected with yours but we are happy to live it. The king is one of our closest friends, and I know we are his. We would have loved his offspring even if he had been more rotten than the creatures that attacked us if that's what the king wished.

It is good for us, though that he isn't. Rather one of the gentler souls living among you, a soul so light upon ours it is sometimes easy to forget he is there.

His ears so keen to hear our whispers that sometimes we fear if angers the others around him. The king understands, the king knows. The young one is not paying attention to nothing at all, but perhaps too much and that is our fault.

Watching them die at our roots felt like an ax in the deepest heart of our wood. Their blood like tar in the earth we lived in.

Our Lady began waiting with her brother behind the doors that always took them away from us, another friendly face.

We thank her every time.

The light they bring helps us to ignore the feeling of spiders crawling through our branches, or the burns of us dying.

Such interesting creatures they are. Different from the other lovely things that live among me.

They are beautiful. They are light. They are our friends. We are going to miss them.

We are going to miss you, king. Friend. Protector. We are going to miss you.

Thank you, thank you friend for saving us.

You know this, you feel this. We have overwhelmed you again. We are sorry. But you must know how much we are going to miss you. How much we understand.

Go find your son! For we know you will never be the same without him.

Our Lady has come to say goodbye one our behalf.

It is not enough.

Thank you!

And you are gone from us.

We are sad.

She feels this, our lady. She wants to fix it. To help us. And we hope to ask, and then when she nods with a smile we all set to sprouting the best seeds we have ever sprouted. Perfect.

We are coming friends.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .ooo

You were not expecting to find me here Thranduil. Far more surprised than I have ever seen you.

Which, I must confess amuses me just a little bit for it is you entering my home this time.

You are sad too, I can feel. A different sad, a different empty than the absence of your son.

There is a gift waiting for you and your people, Thranduil. A new home brought here and grown just got you.

See your son first; I have spent many days with him and I know well how he misses you. Find him and see that he is well and then come again to my door and I will show you to the home I have grown.

Hurry Thranduil, your friends are waiting to see you.

 **...**

 **Would love to hear from you!**


End file.
